


A Cautionary Tale

by demishock



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, IgNoct, Ignoct Week, M/M, ignoctweek, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demishock/pseuds/demishock
Summary: Ignis and Noctis disagree on the proper method for treating a burn.





	A Cautionary Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ignoctweek over on tumblr, for the Day 4 prompt: "Injury."
> 
> Following up yesterday's monstrosity with a much shorter entry today. XD;

It had been bound to happen eventually, Ignis thought as he ran his hand under cold water.

Ignis always took the utmost care when he was cooking to avoid any painful mishaps, but it seemed no amount of caution could prevent _every_ accident. Somehow, while he and Noctis had been eating the dinner he'd prepared, one of the pot lids had slid atop the still-hot burner on the range. This had led to the unpleasant surprise of its handle being molten-lava hot when Ignis moved to lift it while cleaning up the kitchen. After hissing through his teeth and dropping it unceremoniously into the sink, he'd hurried to try to mitigate the damage.

Unfortunately, the damage had already been done.

"You okay over there, Specs?" Noctis asked from across the room, and Ignis heard the approach of his footsteps.

He shut off the faucet, studying the burn with a critical eye.

"I'm fine," he confirmed. "No need to trouble yourself."

But Noctis was already at his side, peering at the angry red welt on his palm. It wasn't too serious, but it would no doubt make for several uncomfortable days to follow.

"What is it with you and burning your hands?" Noctis said, obviously trying to make light of it, even though Ignis could see right through him to the worry underneath.

He was referring to an incident back when Ignis had first learned to wield magic. He'd burned his hand on a Fire spell, and it was one of those things that Noctis would just never let him live down. 'Proof that you're human,' he called it.

"Clearly like attracts like," Ignis said primly. He started in the direction of the bathroom. "Hopefully we still have some aloe on hand."

"Hang on, I think I've got something better."

Ignis resisted the urge to point out that he wouldn't be hanging on to anything with his hand in such a state. Noctis went digging about in the fridge for a moment and emerged with a bottle of his favorite energy drink.

"Don't you dare," was all Ignis managed before Noctis's hand began to glow, infusing the beverage with curative magic.

He watched helplessly as Noctis poured the Potion over his hand, healing it instantly. When it was all gone, he tossed the bottle in the recycling bin and grinned at Ignis, clearly pleased with himself.

"Good as new."

Ignis was having none of it.

"Those drinks do cost money, you know," he pointed out irritably.

"So do bandages and aloe," Noctis countered with a shrug. "This is faster. Also, you're welcome."

Ignis let out a sigh. It was truly a sad day when Noctis needed to remind him of his manners.

"Yes; thank you, Noct," he said, meaning it. "I just wish you wouldn't waste the magic of the Lucii on something so trivial."

"Yeah? Well I wish _you'd_ think more highly of yourself."

The lecture Ignis had been forming in the front of his mind blinked out of existence. Noctis's expression was a strange cross between embarrassment, concern, and anger. Clearly, this wasn't at all trivial to _him_.

Ignis was touched, if a bit bewildered.

"It's hardly a mortal wound, Noct," Ignis said gently.

"It doesn't have to kill you to be important," Noctis snapped. "And what's the point of having this kind of power if I can't use it to help people?"

It was rare for Noctis to be so candid, and it was exactly that which tipped Ignis off to the fact that seeing Ignis hurt had really upset him.

He flexed his hand. There wasn't anything left there to indicate that the incident had ever occurred. If only he could put it out of Noctis's mind so easily.

"It was certainly effective," he conceded.

"That was the idea," Noctis said sullenly.

"Perhaps just not the whole bottle next time?" Ignis suggested, hoping to inspire a compromise.

"No promises," Noctis said. "Can't have you out of commission."

"Oh, I don't know. Perhaps a trial by fire is exactly what you need in order to learn to cook for yourself."

"Not. Happening."

Ignis chuckled, then took a look around the kitchen.

"I still need to finish up here. Now that we know what you _won't_ be drinking with dessert this evening, shall I make coffee instead?"

Noctis managed a faint smile.

"Sure, Specs; sounds good."

Ignis felt nothing short of relieved as Noctis made his retreat, returning to the couch. He appreciated the sentiment behind Noctis's actions; he really did. But there was something he just couldn't convey that perhaps Noctis might never come to understand: eliciting that smile from him did more to heal Ignis than any Potion ever could.


End file.
